


Green & Black

by oakest



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Missing Scene, Sexual Tension, So Much Sexual Tension, s1 ep18: Five by Five, season 1 ep 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakest/pseuds/oakest
Summary: How Lilah convinced Faith to leave the bar.





	Green & Black

Faith is easy to spot, even in the dim flashing lights in this club. Lilah didn't plan on drinking on the job, but when she sees the way the Slayer moves, the girl’s eyes closed and hips rolling, her inner monologue goes something like _Oh, fuck_. So she gets herself a martini, dry. She has to fight the instinct to down it straight, instead taking small sips and leaning against the bar to watch Faith.

Despite the fact that Lilah sticks out like a sore thumb, her tailored suit sullied by the very thought of being in this hole in the wall, and every greasy man in the room seems to want to approach her, Faith is beautifully oblivious to it. And it's not just Lilah that Faith doesn't see; the entire room could be devoid of human life, all Faith needs is the life pumping through her own veins to drown out her thoughts. She dances faster and faster just to make her blood rush. It doesn't escape Lilah the way the girl's hands keep gravitating towards her head, looking like she's running them through her hair, but really, she's pushing down on her skull with just a little more pressure each time. It's like she's checking for the blood to pulse under her temples, digging into the pain.

A man tries to step into Lilah's space, blocking her view of Faith. Lilah dismisses him with a wave of her hand and a glare sharp enough to cut his throat, finding herself rather incensed to have lost eyes on her target. It takes a moment to track Faith's movements again, but not much more; the girl's leather pants ensure the sway of her hips is hard to miss. Unlike Lilah, Faith has no qualms about grinding up against whatever warm body comes her way. Lilah watches her long enough to finish her drink without realizing it until she's tipping back the glass and finding it empty. She slams it on the counter, not sure where her aggression is coming from. With a deep breath and a final smoothing of her black skirt, Lilah makes her way through the sweaty mass towards Faith.

Faith still has her eyes closed, but Lilah feels confident her presence will be noticed soon enough, not bothering to join in the dancing around her. There's a split second where Faith gravitates towards her, still unaware, and their bodies brush. It takes every ounce of Lilah's willpower not to flinch away, but she's certain that the appearance of strength is essential in this interaction. So instead of giving in to the hips pulling towards hers like they're tied on a tether, she quirks an eyebrow, poised and waiting for Faith to open her eyes.

Delayed though her senses are, Faith does realize she's pushing against someone not pushing back with a jolt. Stumbling back, she finds her mind short circuiting at the sight of this woman. Expensive suit, impeccable tights, curls coiffed just so over her shoulders. Faith has a startling image of this woman with her legs spread, runs all through in her perfect stockings and curls frizzy against a cheap motel pillow. She blinks it away, but the woman is still giving her this expectant look, and it makes something twist in Faith's insides. _Yeah_ , Faith decides, _going to have to try that_.

Though the once-over she's getting is far from innocent, Lilah can't read anything in Faith's eyes, much less guess at the nastiness flashing through her mind. Finally, they make eye contact and _oh, there goes.. something_. Lilah sees her own fantasy when Faith's glossy mouth quirks up into a smirk.

"What brings a woman like you to a place like this?" Faith slides back up against Lilah, and this time, Lilah has to step back, sure that the concession of territory, though not an ideal move, won’t be as damaging as letting Faith feel her racing heart. Lilah licks her lips, tasting her own waxy lipstick.

"Looking for a girl like you." And _oh_ , Faith likes the sound of that. A thrill runs through her at being singled out. This woman is alluring with a plentiful helping of strange on the side, and Faith knows she can't want anything good. She likes that.

So Faith grabs Lilah's wrist, drags her off the dance floor and towards the door. But they’re just stumbling out of the crowd when Lilah twists her wrist out of the grip, and Faith whips her head back, boot hesitating to take the next step. But Lilah isn't angry or running away; she's smiling, just a little, and takes strides to lead Faith out the door instead of the other way around. Faith lets out a laugh, unable to follow for a moment in surprise. But Lilah seems to put a little extra sway in her hips just for Faith, and damn if Faith is going to let that view escape her.

She hurries out of the bar in pursuit, and they fall in step together.

“I guess we could go somewhere and talk. Though I’m not much of a talker. More of a _doer_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The script notes said “mind the lesbian subtext - keep it sub.” Thank god goddesses Eliza Dushku and Stephanie Romanov did not listen, amirite? The only thing sub in that scene is Lilah. Amen.


End file.
